Summer Fun with my cousin?
by bwen214
Summary: Summer road trip- Ben can drive.Ben and Gwen become closer in this fic. There are a few twists and I hope you find it interesting. Due to recent flames, i have changed parts of ch4&5.ch6 now here. Please review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me: (cringes in fear as a gun is pointed at me) "Alright, I do not own Ben 10!" **

**Criminal: "That's better" (lowers gun and leaves)**

Ben Tennyson, full-blown superhero, was lying fast asleep in his bed when his bedroom door opened and a figure tipped toed over to his bed. At the moment, Ben was thinking about the woman he loves, the woman of his dreams, the woman sneaking up on him at that very moment.

Gwen Tennyson, a fiery red-haired beauty is the woman of Ben's dreams. There is one problem though, Gwen is also his cousin.

Ben was still sleeping when he felt what he thought was someone breathing on his face. When he opened his eyes, Gwen lunged even closer to him…

"BEEENNNNN, finally you're awake!"

Ben was shocked and rolled off his bed onto the floor and stood up very quickly and got into a fighting stance…

Ben took a second look at the red head and relaxed when he realized it was only Gwen…

"Gwen, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Ben, but I just couldn't help myself." She responded and walked over to where he was and embraced him in a long, warm hug.

"What was that for?" he asked returning the hug.

"Is there a problem, I haven't seen you in a week?"

"No, no problem, it's just the fact that you woke me up, scared me half to death and now you hugged me when I'm in nothing but my boxers!" He said…

Gwen realizing that Ben was only wearing underwear and nothing else, stepped back and started to blush at the thought of his almost naked body-she secretly has a crush on him.

"I'm sorry…uhm… I'll be waiting downstairs." She said as she quickly left Ben's room and went downstairs with a fire-engine red face.

Ben gets dressed in his usual attire: shorts, and a green t-shirt. He then finishes packing his bags for their summer-long road trip. This year was going to be different though, that's because they can drive. Later on in the summer, they will meet up with Grandpa Max across the country to kick some major alien butt.

Once Ben was done getting ready, he came downstairs and went up to Gwen and gave her a hug…

"What's that for?" she asked…

"For yelling at you, I'm sorry" He responded…

"Aw, Ben that's sweet, it's fine" she said as they released from their embrace.

Ben looked down at his watch and saw it was already 5:30 in the morning; they wanted to get out the door by 5:00.

"Crap Gwen, were late. We better get everything loaded in my truck and then we need to get going."

"I thought the Omnitrix didn't tell time?" she asked

"I figured out a way to program it and made it so it was actually a watch." He responded.

"Bye Mom and Dad" Ben yells and gets the usual response.

"Bye Ben" Carl Tennyson yells to his son.

"Bye Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl" Gwen yells up the stairs.

"Bye Gwen, have a safe trip." Mr. Tennyson yells in unison with his wife.

Ben and Gwen both walk out the door and Ben asks…

"Um, Gwen, did you bring anything?"

"Yeah, my things are already in the truck." She replies.

"What, I thought I locked it?"

"I cast a spell and unlocked the door."

"That's nice, now nothing of mine is safe." Ben says sarcastically.

"That's right, and that's why you have to be nice to me." Gwen says and giggles a bit.

They both get in the truck and Ben starts driving toward their destination. It is about 5:45 and Gwen is very tired because she couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep because she was so excited about their road trip and also really wanted to see Ben.

Gwen yawns

"Ben, I think I'm going to go to sleep for a little while" She tells Ben…

"Ok Gwen."

Ben is a little shocked when she leans her head on his shoulder. He is not used to being this close to his cousin, but he doesn't mind because he really likes her.

Since Gwen is leaning on Ben's shoulder, he puts his right arm around her. Gwen feels his arm and looks up for a second, but it is comforting so she doesn't object at all.

The reason Gwen doesn't object to Ben putting his arm around her is the fact that Kevin and her broke up the night before. She is still trying to figure out why he doesn't trust her. Kevin told her that since he wasn't going to be able to see her all summer and since she was going to be with Ben all summer, told him she didn't love him anymore. She broke up with him because he didn't trust her.

As Gwen is thinking about it, she starts to cry and Ben immediately notices. He pulls to the side of the road and asks…

"Gwen?" he asks in a very soft and caring voice.

(Pause)(Gwen doesn't answer him)

"Gwen, what's wrong?" He asks her again…

Gwen throws her arms around Ben and Ben is again caught off guard by her actions. Ben returns the embrace and waits patiently for a reply. Gwen composes herself enough to answer…

"Kevin and I broke up." As those words escape her mouth, she breaks out crying again. Ben tightens his embrace and starts to rock back and forth gently to try and comfort her. As Gwen continues to cry into Ben's shoulder, thoughts are racing through his mind…

"How could Kevin do such a thing, I'm going to kill him for breaking Gwen's heart, now Gwen's single" The last thought was the most enticing of all.

"Gwen, are you going to be alright?" Ben asks her because if they want to get where they are going, they need to keep driving.

Gwen sniffles a bit but regains composure and she says…

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I guess…"

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" He asks her…

"I know you are, thanks Ben." She says and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Ben turns red and Gwen sees this…

"Aw Ben are you embarrassed?"

"Hey, look over there, Bob Evans; I could sure use some breakfast right now." Ben says trying to avoid the question.

"Benjamin Tennyson, are you avoiding my question?" Gwen asks him.

"No! It's just that you never have acted remotely affectionate toward me and I was shocked, that's all." He says.

"Ben, I can not lie to myself or you anymore." Gwen says…

"What do you mean?' Ben asks with the utmost curiosity.

"Ben, Kevin didn't break up with me." She says…

"What?" He asks…

"Ben, I broke up with Kevin." She says…

"Why did you do that?" Ben asks her…

Before she can answer, he then asks…

"Did her hurt you, did he cheat on you?"

"No, Ben I broke up with him because I love someone else." She says…

Ben is shocked because he thought they made a great couple, even though he likes her.

"May I ask who the lucky guy is then?"

"Ben!" Gwen objects…

"Oh, the lucky girl?" he asks with a devilish smile…

"Ewe, that's gross Ben. That's not it."

Gwen clears her throat and then says those four words that Ben never thought he would hear from his cousin, Gwen.

"Ben, I love you." She says and then she hides her face, she doesn't want to see Ben's expression of disgust.

Ben continues to drive for a second and then the realization struck him, Gwen just told him that she loves him. Ben slams on the brakes and Gwen jolts forward.

"Ben, I'm sor…" Gwen is about to apologize and hope that he forgets what just happened, when she is cut off by something warm and moist on her lips…

***Good place to stop***

**Please Review**

Thanks

B&G Forever


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Ben 10 but sadly I can't.**

"Ben, I'm sor…" Gwen is about to apologize and hope that he forgets what just happened, when she is cut off by something warm and moist on her lips…

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Ben explores what was once off limits. His hands run across every curve of her luscious body.

"Gwen I love you so much!" he tells her panting because he is out of breath from the most wonderful kiss of his life.

Ben spaces out and Gwen immediately notices this and she remembers that he has been going out with Julie.

"Ben, if you don't want to hurt Julie, I'll understand." She says and she looks down and away from Ben expecting the worst because he has been silent for a good 3 minutes already.

Ben looks at Gwen and leans in for another passionate kiss which Gwen gladly returns…

"I don't want to hurt Julie but I will never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you." He tells her as their lips break apart.

Gwen wraps Ben in big hug and tightens her grip around him so tightly…

"Gwen, I'm really enjoying this but you are sort of suffocating me at the moment." He says…

"Sorry Ben" she says as she loosens her grip around him but they still hold each other close and neither one wants to be the first to let go.

(BEEEEEEEEEEPPP!)

Ben looks behind them and there is a line of cars from where he stopped in the road. He steps on the gas and takes off again down the road.

(There is a long silence between the two)

Gwen breaks the silence:

"Ben, what do you think our family will think?"

"I haven't thought of that yet, but we have all summer to work it out."

"Ok" Gwen responds with a smile on her face and relaxes a bit and after a few minutes she falls asleep again. It is now 6:30 in the morning and Ben starts to look for a place they can get something to eat.

It takes another half an hour for Ben to find a decent place they can eat breakfast. Ben parks his truck in the parking lot of IHOP.

He shuts the engine off and watches Gwen as she sleeps peacefully. "She looks like an angel." He thinks to himself as he gives her a kiss on top of her head. Gwen's eyes slowly open since she thought she felt someone touch her head. Ben slowly runs his hand through her hair as he asks…

"Gwen, are you ready for something to eat?"

"Sure babe" she says as she plants a kiss on Ben's lips. They stay in their embrace for a few seconds and then Ben gets out of the truck and asks…

"Are you coming in?"

"Yeah" She responds and gets out of the truck.

Ben puts an arm around Gwen as they walk inside. They sit down at a booth across from each other. They both order some pancakes and wait for their order to come up.

"(Yawn) Hey Ben, where are we headed today?" Gwen asks…

"We're going to the mountains and staying at Grandpa's cabin." He responds…

"That sounds like fun." She responds…

"Or, we could go somewhere else you want to go if you don't want to be all alone for a few days with me?" Ben asks her with a smile on his face.

"No, the mountains are fine. It'll be fun to be alone for a while (wink)." She responds…

They both start laughing as their plates arrive… They continue to talk and laugh and have fun. When they are done, they pay for the food and walk out the door hand in hand.

Ben looks up at his truck and sees that there is a bunch of what looks like gang members trying to break into his truck and steal it. Ben looks at Gwen and tells her…

"Wait here a sec and watch this…"

Ben walks up to them and casually unlocks the door and the want to be truck thieves look at him and say…

"You come to give us the keys?" they laugh at Ben as he casually shoves one of them away to get to the door.

"Nope, but you better leave before someone gets hurt, I'm asking nicely." Ben says and smiles a bit because he knows what's coming.

Gwen sees one of them sneaking up behind Ben with a steel pipe and she screams to Ben…

"Ben, watch out, look behind you!"

"Shut the hell up bit*h" one of them says to Gwen…

One of the guys comes up behind Ben and swings a pipe at Ben's head. Ben sees this through his mirror and ducks. The guy wasn't expecting this and swings around and hits his friend square in the face.

Ben runs at the one person who told his girl to shut up and catches him off guard as he nails him square in the face with a punch, knocking him out.

After this happens, all four of the hoodlums run at Ben and throw punches, Ben ducks and misses all but one and the one hits him in the face. Ben falls to the ground and the 4 hoodlums stand over him laughing. Ben starts to laugh and the hoodlums look confused. Ben dials his watch and gets it ready…

"I'm giving you all 10 seconds to get out of my sight before I kick all of your asses."

They all continue to laugh at him and then one of them says…

"I'm waiting 5 seconds and then we're going to send you crying home to your momma."

One of them reaches for Ben and Ben hits the watch and transforms into four arms and grabs two of them and slams them into each other, knocking them out…

"What the f**k is that?" one of them yells when he sees four arms.

He looks at the other two and they start to run away, but Ben easily catches up to them in his alien form and whoops their asses…

"Hey… we were just kidding… man we're sorry, please leave us alone…" one of them says…

"I gave you the chance to leave and take the easy way out but you chose to take the hard way. You thought you could pick on a 17 year old and win. But you lost big time." When Ben says this, he picks them both up and throws them into their buddies who are starting to get up and they fall down again. The watch times out and Ben changes back into his own form.

Just then a police car pulls up and sees there is a problem. The officers get out and ask…

"Hey, what happened?"

"These guys were trying to steal my truck so I confronted them." Ben says…

There were a few witnesses who saw the whole fight and they were awe struck and couldn't believe what they saw. They all started to look at and sniff their drinks to see if they were hallucinating. They thought they were crazy.

Gwen runs up to Ben after she saw what happened and embraces him in a long hug…

"Ben, I thought you were going to get beat up, you worried me." She says as she plants a kiss on Ben's lips…

"Gwen, you don't have to worry about me, I'm just happy that you're ok." He responds…

"Thanks for standing up for me." She says…

"That's what a boyfriend is for, isn't it?" he responds.

Gwen takes a closer look at Ben's face and realizes there is a huge bruise on his cheek and his nose is bleeding from where the one hoodlum hit him.

"They messed you up pretty bad though." She says….

"What?" he asks…

"There is a huge bruise on your face and your nose is bleeding." She says…

Ben goes over to his truck and looks in the mirror and…

"Damn it." He says as he assesses the damage and Gwen takes out a tissue and plugs Ben's nose with it…

"Thanks" he says and smiles at Gwen. She looks so beautiful and he tells her…

"Gwen, what would I do without you?" he says…

"Bleed out and you'd have to patch yourself up on your own." She responds and kisses Ben on the lips.

"I love you so much Gwendolyn Tennyson." He says…

Gwen smiles at this and responds…

"I know."

***I'll stop here***

**Review for a quicker update**

**Update soon, within a week, hopefully**

**B&G Forever**

Peace out


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "Ben 10 is mine!" (Lawyers come running) "Never mind, I don't own Ben 10"**

"I love you so much Gwendolyn Tennyson." He says…

Gwen smiles at this and responds…

"I know."

**Yay, on with the chapter!**

"Hey!" Ben responds to Gwen's comment…

Gwen giggles and responds to him…

"Ben, guess what?"

"What?" Ben asks…

"I love you more, Benjamin Tennyson." She tells him…

"You think you do, but you are false woman." Ben responds and Gwen …

"Oh really?" she questions him…

"Really, I'm the one who admitted my love first."

"You want to know what, this argument is so stupid and childish… and I don't really care if you love me more because I'm still the more responsible and levelheaded one." She tells him this.

"So basically you're calling me immature!" Ben asks…

"Basically, yes." She responds and they both cannot help but laugh at the same time.

"Ok Gwen, my immature self is asking you what you want to do today." On the inside, Ben is asking Gwen to not say shopping, please anything but shopping. He keeps his fingers crossed.

"Oh, I don't know Ben. I looked on the internet before we left and saw there's a water park on the way to grandpa's cabin, but I need t get a new bathing suit, because mine is way too small." She tells him with a grin on her face.

"You're asking me to go shopping with you?" he asks and gulps.

"You get to see me try on all of those clothes and you can choose one thing I have to wear for a day."

Ben's head perks up and he asks…

"Anything?"

Gwen was afraid of this but she can deal with it for just one day.

"Anything within reason. Like no birthday suits or stuff like that." She responds.

"Aww, but then it's no fun" Ben replies…

"Do you really want anyone else to see your girlfriend in revealing clothing?" she asks…

"No, but who said there would be anyone else around?" Ben says with grin on his face…

"Ben your so perverted." She says…

"Come on Gwen, I'm a guy, who's alone with his girlfriend for most of the summer and I bet you have some fantasies as well." He says and looks at Gwen who is deep in thought for a while and when she snaps out of it, her face gets really red.

"What's the matter, Gwen just have some perverted thoughts." Ben asks and starts to chuckle…

"I….umm…never mind." Gwen says because she is really embarrassed.

"Gwen, your so perverted." He says…

Gwen looks up with a faint smile on her face and innocently says…

"Sorry."

They both break out in laughter. Ben thinks to himself "The look on her face was priceless."

"I love my perverted cousin." Ben says…

"I love my perverted cousin too." Gwen responds and embraces Ben in a hug and kisses him on the lips…

"Where is the water park?" Ben asks…

"It's a hundred miles from here." She tells him…

"And the store you want to stop at?" he asks…

"Take the next exit." She says…

Ben is surprised and quickly moves over to the right lane to get off the highway. After a few minutes they find the mall and Ben luckily finds a shady parking spot near the entrance.

They get out and walk into the mall, Ben has his hand around Gwen's waist as they walk, and they look like the perfect couple, laughing and talking to each other.

They reach a clothes store and Gwen drags Ben inside…

"I accept my fate." Ben says as he gives in and walks into the clothes store.

"Ben, help me find something to try on." She asks him…

"Ok." Ben replies and he hears some screaming and looks out the window.

He sees some gunmen outside in the main lobby and then…

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM." Gunshots ring out in the mall and a bullet sails through the window of the clothes store. Ben Grabs Gwen and throws them both to the floor to take cover. He lands on her in a protective way to block her from getting hit.

Ben hits his watch and waits for the transformation to occur, but the watch isn't working…again. The greatest weapon in the universe, other than the atomic bomb, and it's broken more times than it works.

Ben's grandpa knows many people in the FBI and the US Marshalls. He got Ben a conceal carry permit for when the Omnitrix doesn't work. The FBI knows about the Omnitrix and wants it to be protected. Even though he's 17, he can legally carry a gun in this fic. (For all of those people who are anti-gun remember this—gun's kill people like spoons make fat people—It's not the gun's fault someone got shot same as it's not the spoons fault a person got fat. So all you liberal, anti-gun hippies out there, stop complaining.) No offense to fat people.

Now back to the story…

"Gwen, wait here."

Ben slowly moves out into the open to confront the gunmen. That's when he feels someone put a gun to the back of his head… He acts like he's going to put the gun down but at the last second he ducks and swing the gun around and pistol whips the gunmen right in the face. The man stumbles backwards and before he can realize what happened, Ben knocks him out with a blow to the face….

Ben has to quickly take cover to avoid the barrage of bullets and looks at his watch; his watch is green and ready to go. He selects Diamondhead and sends a barrage of crystals at the rest of the gunmen. A crystal hits one of them in the eye and they drop to the floor.

There are still 6 gunmen firing at him and he run's to jump across from one platform to the other. He is 3 stories in the air and he hears a beeping noise and the Omnitrix times out. He turn's into Ben again and plummets 3 stories…"This is going to hurt." He thinks to himself as he is falling…

**Good place to stop**

*I kept my promise and updated within a week*

*R&R*

*Thanks*

****Ben & Gwen Forever****

Hopefully get the next chapter within a week as well


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form Own Ben 10**

Author's Note: sorry about the last chapter, I promise that this chapter will be way more exciting…

There are still 6 gunmen firing at him and he run's to jump across from one platform to the other. He is 3 stories in the air and he hears a beeping noise and the Omnitrix times out. He turn's into Ben again and plummets 3 stories…"This is going to hurt." He thinks to himself as he is falling…

**Now On with the Chapter:**

"Ben!" Gwen yells and she casts a spell. Ben is about to hit the ground and is saved because of the energy shield she formed around him. Gwen sets him gently on the ground and releases the shield from around him. Ben looks at his watch and sees that it has recharged already and selects an alien.

All of a sudden the remaining gunmen stop firing and begin to run away. Ben transformed into Ghostfreak and possessed one of the gunmen and had him shoot down all of his men and then turned the gun on himself. After they were all killed, Ben transformed back into human form and went searching for Gwen.

"Gwen!" Ben yells because he cannot find her anywhere. He let her out of his sight for less than a minute and she disappeared.

Elsewhere:

Gwen slowly starts to open her eyes and realizes she is in a dark place and it's moving. It takes her a minute to realize she is bound at her ankles and her wrists and she has a gag in her mouth so she cannot speak. She hears a car horn behind them and concludes she is in a van or box truck.

Gwen feels blood running down her face and neck and she has a severe headache. Her vision is slightly blurred. She tries to remember what happened and how she got here but her mind goes blank. All she can remember is Ben turning into Ghostfreak, then feeling immense pain and then waking up in a strange place.

"That little freak dented my bat with her skull." A voice says from the front of the vehicle.

"You sure fucked up that pretty face of hers." Another voice says…

All Gwen can do is lay there in a pool of her blood, so helpless. She tries to use her powers but she cannot concentrate because of the immense pain and then she blacks out again from blood loss.

Back where Ben is:

Ben run's around the mall frantically and cannot locate her. After what seems like hours, the watch turns green again and he hits the dial and morphs into Wildmutt. He starts to sniff the ground and locks onto her scent. Soon he comes to where she was hit and he sees all of the blood. He follows her scent and the blood trail. "She doesn't have very long; she's losing a lot of blood." Ben thinks to himself and continues to follow the trail. He follows it until he comes to a loading dock at the back of one of the stores. Then the scent trail stops. The watch times out and he slumps to the ground and tears begin to fall from his eyes onto the hot pavement. "Gwen, I'm so sorry I failed you. I will find you, I promise."

Ben then loses all control and collapses the rest of the way onto the pavement. He starts to shake violently and loses track of time. He is physically, emotionally and spiritually drained.

Back where Gwen is:

"Ok Gwen, you can remain calm. Don't let your emotions overtake you. Think; Think of a way out of this. You can do it. Ben needs you!" she concentrates really hard but for some reason her powers are not working and she is starting to panic. She concentrates on what her Grandfather told her before the summer started: "Gwen, if you're ever in trouble, press the red button on your wristwatch, it will send a signal to my cell phone and Ben's. We can use it to track you."

Gwen fumbles behind her back and manages to push the button with her other hand. Her hope is temporarily renewed.

Where Ben is:

Ben is still laying out in the hot sun on the blacktop. He has been there for hours and has no idea what to do. He hears his cell phone and opens it.

The message reads:

_Satellite tracking device for Gwendolyn Tennyson activated. _

Ben uses the GPS on his phone and locks on the signal emitted from her tracking device.

Just then Ben gets a call from his grandfather.

"Hello, Ben?"

"Grandpa, they've taken Gwen!" Ben responds…

"I know, I have a fix on your cell phone signal, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Max responds…

"Go to her signal, I'll meet you there!" Ben tells Max and runs around the building to his truck. He slam's on the gas and races down the highway in Gwen's direction.

Back where Gwen is:

The vehicle stops and one of the men get's in the back of the van with Gwen and begins to undress her. She realizes what he is doing and tries to resist but he clamp's down on her neck and…

"If you make another move or sound without my permission, I'll kill you bitch, you got that!" "He's going to rape me and he'll have to kill me because I see his face. Either way I'm going to die. I have to do something." She thinks to herself. He moves on top of her and she knees him right in the balls.

"You little bitch!" he yells and slaps her so hard in the face, he knocks her out. Frustrated and in pain, he goes back up to the front of the van thinking he'll come back later and finish what he started.

The two men park the van in an alleyway and go into a bar. Just then Ben arrives at the location and his cell phone lock onto the van. He runs over to the van and breaks the window and opens the door. He looks around and realizes that the small, half- naked, lifeless body on the floor is Gwen. He quickly moves over to her and cradle's her in his arms.

Gwen wakes up due to someone touching her again, and she thinks it's one of the men who tried to rape her. She starts to scream. She can't see its Ben since her eyes are swollen shut from them repeatedly beating her. She starts to scratch him and hit him…

"Let me go!"

"Gwen, it's me!" he yells at her. It takes her a few more seconds to realize the voice is not one of the men, it's her beloved Ben. She throw's her arms around him and breaks down. She starts visibly shaking and cannot stop crying. She locks her arms around Ben's neck so tight, he can barely breathe. He graciously returns the hug and plant's a kiss on top of her head in her mane of fiery red hair.

"Gwen, what happened?" He asks after a while. She pauses her sobbing and looks him in the face…

She starts to speak but she is so overcome with emotion she can't speak… she buries her head into Ben's shirt. Ben looks at her face and her eyes are almost swollen completely shut and there are cuts and bruises all over her face from where they struck her.

Ben is now full of rage but before he can make the bastard's who did this pay, he has to take care of his girlfriend first. He carries her over to his truck and sit's her on the tailgate, he looks hrough the truck for her clothes, she wakes up again.

She looks out the window and sees one of the men sneaking up behind Ben…

"Ben, watch out!" she screams as loud as she can…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Because of the flames, I changed this chapter. A/N: sorry it took me so long to post an update. I promise to update sooner. Please review. Thanks B&G Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

She looks out the window and sees one of the men sneaking up behind Ben…

"Ben, watch out!" she screams as loud as she can…

**Now On With the Chapter!**

"BOOM!" a gunshot rings out.

"BOOM!" another gunshot rings out. Both gunshots were really close.

After a few seconds, Gwen doesn't see Ben anywhere.

"Ben?"

(No Response)

"Ben?" she repeats…

(Still No Response)

"Gwen." Ben says very faintly. It takes her a second to figure out where his voice is coming from. He crawled out from under the truck.

Gwen jumps down off the seat and kneels beside Ben who was shot in the stomach. He is losing a lot of blood. She quickly gets a shirt from the truck and uses it to put pressure on the wound while she calls 911.

"Ben." She shakes him…

"Ben!" she keeps shaking him but he's unconscious from all of the blood loss. Tears start to run down her face and cascade onto Ben's shirt and the pavement. Normally Gwen would have just used her magic to heal Ben but they require a lot of energy, the energy that she doesn't have at the moment.

Gwen puts her head to Ben's chest and listens for his heartbeat, but she cannot find one… She starts to perform CPR while kneeling on the shirt to keep the wound plugged up. She continues the 30 compressions and 2 breaths for what seems like hours when the paramedics finally arrive. Just then Ben starts to cough and opens his eyes.

"Ben!" She gives him the biggest kiss she has ever given to anyone and hugs him so tight she threatens to squeeze the last bit of blood out of his body. She lets him go as the paramedics go to work and load him in the ambulance. Then Gwen gets really embarrassed because she realizes she is half-naked. One of the paramedics brings out a big coat she can use to cover herself and asks her…

"Ma'am, are you alright." She starts to tear up and replies…

"Do I look aright?" She sort of yells at the paramedic and realizes what she did and apologizes.

Grandpa Max arrives and looks around for his grandkids. Gwen starts to look around and sees the Rustbucket. She sees Grandpa Max and runs over to him and breaks down in his arms.

"They shot Ben!" Gwen manages to tell him in between sobs.

"Gwen, what happened to you?" He asks because her left eye is swollen shut and she has bruises and cuts all over her body.

Just then a body in a body bag is being wheeled by on a stretcher and Max looks really worried. Gwen looks up at him and sees him looking at the body being wheeled by and asks…

"I-is that Ben?"

"No Grandpa, he's in the ambulance."

"Ma'am, are you coming with us?" one of the paramedics asks Gwen…

"Yes" she responds while trying to hold back the sobs. "_If Ben saw me crying like this, what would he think of me? I cannot let him know that I'm weak." _She thinks to herself…

Gwen gives Max a bear hug and then runs over to the ambulance and hops in. She sits next to Ben and strokes her hand through his hair; he passed out again from the lack of blood in his veins.

**Meanwhile elsewhere:**

A man limps into an alley…

"Where is it?" Rojo asks…

"How could I get it when he shot me?"

"So you failed?" she asks him and she is getting angry

"I shot him and when I looked where he was, he was gone and someone shot me in the leg, what was I supposed to do!"

"You were supposed to finish him off!" she responds…

"The cops were coming!"

"You had hours to get away from Ben and the cops to go and make a plan for how you were going to use his freak of a cousin for bait. But you CHOSE to drive around instead to find a place to rape that girl and let Ben find you instead!"(She wasn't raped)

"How did you kn..? He begins to ask…

"Cameras in the van and a gps tracking device (pause) you just think I'm going to let you go out there and take out Ben Tennyson and not monitor you?" She responds...

"Well…I… um" he stutters…

"You make me sick, either KILL Ben Tennyson or you're a dead man, you hear me!" she yells at him…

**Back in the ambulance:**

"He's losing a lot of blood." One of the paramedics states…

"Miss, do you know what blood type he is?"

"AB-" she responds…

The paramedic looks through the mini blood bank they have in the ambulance and looks worried "We don't have any AB- or O, we have to hurry or he's not going to make it!"

"Can I donate my own?" Gwen asks as tears start to run down her cheeks…

"What type or you?" the paramedic asks…

"I'm O-. " Gwen responds…

The paramedic immediately starts to hook her up to an IV to draw the blood. Gwen hates the sight of blood, even her own, so she looks away while they are drawing the blood. She thinks back to seven years ago, when they were 10. They couldn't stand being around each other. The only reason they put up with each other was because if they didn't, the world would have been destroyed. Now that she is looking back on that, she cannot believe they went from not being able to stand each other, to lovers.

Gwen starts to tear up again as they pull up to the hospital. Ben is stable, but he's not doing well at all. There are two things keeping Ben going: the thought of not being able to say goodbye to Gwen and his utter need to be with her and Gwen's blood flowing through his veins.

Ben is taken into immediate surgery to remove the bullet from his gut.

Grandpa Max arrives a little while later with Gwen's clothes. She changes and goes back out to the waiting room to wait for Ben to come out of surgery.

Ben is in surgery for hours and the fact that no one has come out and told Gwen what is going on is killing her. She fears the worst when a surgeon dressed up in his surgical garments with blood on them comes over to her…

"Ms. Tennyson?" he asks her…

Gwen braces for the worst…

"The surgery was a success."

Gwen is so overwhelmed with emotions and cannot help jumping up and hugging the doctor.

"Thank you so much, when can I see him!" she is excited and the surgeon is a little embarrassed from her practically jumping on him.

"He's in the recovery room; you can go and wait with him while the anesthesia wears off."

Grandpa Max waits out in the waiting room because he knows about their relationship and wants to give them space and some alone time together.

**Elsewhere in the hospital:**

Ben opens his eyes. His vision is still blurry from the anesthesia but is starting to clear. He can barely make out the form of Gwen sitting next to him with her hands in her face, crying. She's crying because every time she looks at his bashed up body, she is reminded of the fact it was her fault that all this happened in the first place. "_If I hadn't of asked him to go shopping for a bathing suit with me, none of this would have happened."_

"Gwen?"

Gwen jumps up and wraps Ben up in a strong hug and kisses him for all she is worth, like they were never going to see each other again. Ben is caught off guard and wraps an arm around her. His other arm has an IV in it and he doesn't want to pull that out.

"I thought you were dead!" Gwen exclaims and starts to cry again. Ben tightens his grip around her and she buries her head in his neck. Ben can feel her tears running down his shoulder and the side of his neck.

"Gwen, I told you I'd never leave you and I'm not going anywhere." He slowly runs his hand up and down her back while cradling her head with his other hand. Gwen starts to relax a bit. She is happy she has Ben back and there is no one else in this world she would rather be with right now.

"I love you." Gwen tells him.

"Gwen, I love you too, darling." He responds and places a kiss on her head in her orange hair.

All of the tension that had built up in Gwen's body is alleviated and she falls asleep in Ben's arms. A little while later, a nurse walks in and brings another blanket to cover them up because it's kind of chilly in the hospital. Ben takes one last look at his baby and falls asleep to the most beautiful sight in the world.

I did it, I updated within a month!

Please Review and like I said, the more reviews I get, the quicker I will be inclined to write chapters

Thanks

B&G Forever


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ben 10

It's early in the morning when Gwen wakes up. She goes to get out of bed, but there's one problem, she can't get up. Ben has his arms wrapped tightly around her. He let her out of his sight once and look what happened to her, he wasn't ever going to let anything like that happen again.

"Ben…" she says quietly and shakes him…

"Hmm… I could get used to this…" Ben says.

"Being shot and staying in the hospital?" she asks…

"No, waking up with you in my arms." He responds as Gwen kisses him on the lips.

"Aww Ben, that's so sweet." She replies as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Not as sweet as you, baby." Ben says.

"Ben, where did you learn to be romantic?" Gwen asks…

"Um… I don't really know. I guess it just comes naturally when I'm around you."

"Well, it's a nice change. Keep it up." She says with a smile on her face.

The kissing turns into a make out session and is only interrupted when there is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Gwen yells.

"Grandpa."

Ben and Gwen immediately stop what they are doing and Gwen jumps out of bed to sit in the chair while Ben acts like he's still asleep.

"Come in!" Gwen says…Grandpa Max comes in the room.

"How are you two doing this morning?"

"I'm fine; Ben hasn't woken up yet though." Gwen says with a fake frown to make it seem like they weren't doing anything before he walked in.

Max takes a seat in another chair and opens a magazine. He reads for a little while and Gwen moves the chair closer to Ben's bed so she'll be there when he "wakes up."

She starts to stroke her hand through his hair and upon feeling someone running their hand through his hair, Ben "wakes up."

"Good morning sleepy head." Gwen says laughing a bit as she leans over and locks lips with her boyfriend. After they break the kiss…

"Good morning to you too Gwenny-poo."

"Hey, since when am I Gwenny-poo?"

"Since now." Ben responds with a chuckle…

"Ok, if I'm Gwenny-poo, then your Benny boy." She says with a smile on her face and a quick laugh.

"I hate to break this up but Ben you have some tests you have to take and I'm supposed to make you drink this stuff."

Ben and Gwen both blush because they forgot their Grandfather was still in the room.

"What stuff?" Ben asks with a horrified look on his face.

"It's some dye so they can tell if the stitches in your gut are holding and not leaking."

"Do I have to Grandpa?"

"Yes Ben, you do." Max responds and leaves the room to get the bottles.

"Gwen, do you know when I can get out of here?" Ben asks…

"The doctors said if everything checks out, the day after tomorrow." Gwen replies…

"Jeeez I can't wait to get out of here and have everything go back to normal and so we can finish our vacation." Ben says…

"Me either" Gwen says.

"So, what do you want to do when we get out of here?"

Gwen sticks her finger in her mouth and pops it out and pokes Ben's forehead and says "You."

Sorry for the short chapter

Sorry about how long it took me to update this story… look back on chapter 4 and 5 because I made some changes

Please review

Thanks

Ben and Gwen Forever!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ben 10

"So, what do you want to do when we get out of here?"

Gwen sticks her finger in her mouth and pops it out and pokes Ben's forehead and says "You."

Now on Ben 10:

Ben looks at Gwen who has a naughty look on her face and can't help but smile as she trails her finger down Ben's face, neck, chest, stomach and then into 'dangerous' territory…

"Why wait til we get out of here?" she says is a seductive manner

Ben is speechless and cannot believe what he just heard…

"Someone's getting excited, aren't they?" she giggles as she wraps a hand around Ben's penis through his hospital gown…

"Gwen?"

"Just shut up and enjoy." Gwen says as she brings her lips to his. They lock lips for all they are worth in a battle of tongues…

Ben's goes wild as this is the first time he has had a chance to explore his girlfriend's body with his hands and he loves every second of it. His hand wanders from her back around to her breasts and Gwen gasps as he takes one of her mounds gently in his hand…

Gwen lets out a low moan and this only turns Ben on more and he works his other hand down her stomach and into the waistband of her jeans…

Gwen moans louder as he rubs her pussy through her panties. Not to be outdone, Gwen reaches into Ben's hospital gown to stroke his penis which is standing erect like a flagpole at the moment. Now it's Ben's turn to moan…. "Oh Gwen…." Ben moans and then.

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

"Oh shit." They say in unison as they try to get back to "sleep" or at least make it look like they are as not to make Grandpa suspicious.

Max opens the door to ask Ben and Gwen something but when he sees they are "asleep" he just closes the door and heads out to the RV to get some sleep for himself.

"Phew, that was close." Ben mutters…

"I'll say." Gwen says.

Ben's hand wanders down to the waistband of Gwen's jeans again but this time Gwen slaps his hand away.

"Ben! We almost got caught."

"So." Ben states and goes back to what he was doing.

"So…if we get caught, we won't be able to see each other anymore!"

"Gwen Tennyson, there absolutely nothing that can keep me from you." He says while nuzzling his face into her neck…

"I'd rather not test that." She responds…

"I would." Ben says into her ear while running his hand up and down the inside of her thigh…

"Ben…if you want me, I'm yours. The only thing is that you have to wait til we get out of the hospital and you can have me, anywhere, anytime." She says the last part in a seductive voice which turns Ben on even more but he listens to her and fights the urge to rip her clothes off right there and now.

"Anywhere, anytime?"

"You heard me; you just have to be patient." Gwen responds.

"You know how hard that's going to be for me don't you?"

"You don't think it's hard for me, Ben?" she responds…

"I didn't say that sweetie; I just know how hard it is for me every time I look at your cute face and gorgeous body." Ben says…

"Awww, Ben that's so sweet." She replies as she crawls on top of Ben and kisses him so hard she catches him off guard.

"Wow." Is all Ben has to say.

"Goodnight Ben." Gwen says… she intentionally did this making Ben want more…

"Goodnight Gwen." He replies as Gwen doses off and doesn't move off of him. He wants her to because it will be kind of hard to explain when Grandpa comes in the morning. But he also doesn't want to wake her, so he decides he'll deal with it in the morning…Ben falls asleep to the most beautiful sight in the world.

The next morning:

Ben open's his eyes and looks around. All he can see is orange and it takes a second for his eyes to adjust and realize it's Gwen's hair. It's still dark outside so Ben knows Grandpa hasn't been in the room yet.

Ben run's his hand through Gwen's hair and she begins to stir…

"Good morning sleepyhead." Ben chuckles…

"Hmmm…Good morning Ben." she replies…

Ben wraps his arms around her waist as they kiss passionately…

They don't hear the door open…

I updated within a week and a half…

Please Review

Thanks

Ben & Gwen Forever


End file.
